Episode 2
Mechanical Warfare is the secound episode in Shadow and Vegeta Unite!. Newgrounds: August 11, 2010 Youtube: January 17, 2011 Deviantart: September 22, 2010 Plot The episode begins with the metal confines of a base. Gunner Bots are slowly being assembled as a silohuetted character is over looking there production. Suddenly he`s joined by another character who speaks of another group searching for the Chaos Emeralds. He says he sees them through the Master Emerald. Suddenly Dr. Robotnik appears, stating that they must deal with the problem. He says that he has located a Chaos Emerald and sends the others to locate it. We then switch to Rouge and Bulma as they are in the location of another Chaos Emerald. Bulma says its close by before arguing with Vegeta over his lazyness. Shadow then notices something above them. Within the clouds is the Egg Carrier. Dr. Robotnik`s cohorts devise a plan to get the Chaos Emerald, and destroy our heroes. They send two new E series robots that go by the names of MK.I and MK.II or, Egg Gatling and Egg Claw. The two state that they were sent to retrieve the Chaos Emerald, and destroy Shadow and Vegeta. Bulma decides to find the Chaos Emerald with Rouge, and leaves Vegeta and Shadow to fight MK.I and MK.II. Shadow begins the fight by striking MK.I with a powerful kick which knocks him away. He then chases him down, while MK.II does battle with Vegeta. Vegeta dodges two punches thrown by MK.II, and kicks him away as well. In Speed, MK.I bounces off the ground with incredible force, and is slammed into the ground twice by Shadow. MK.II then slides off ground near him after being kicked by Vegeta. He appears infront of MK.II and knocks him into the air, where Shadow strikes MK.I into him causing the machines to pinball away. They are then pinballed into each other by Shadow and Vegeta before finally being kicked away. They land with a force which kicks up a dust cloud. Shadow and Vegeta land and combine their signature techniques Chaos Spear and Galick Gun (Chaos Galick Gun) and fire a combine beam which explode when it comes in contact with the machines. The explosion is so enormous, it could be seen from over the mountains. Pleased with his victory, Vegeta begins to gloat, while Shadow contemplates who sent them. They are both surprised to see though, that the robots had survived. They begin to enter a "Maximum Output Mode" and continue the fight. MK.I strikes Shadow with a powerful gun blast, while MK.II rushes at Vegeta only to be punched, and kicked away which leads to him being pinballed by Vegeta. Shadow, on the other hand, was being shot by MK.I and then blown away, before he kicks MK.I into the ground. At that moment, Vegeta is knocked into Shadow and knocks him away. MK.II tries to headbutt Vegeta but misses and is knocked into the ground by a powerful down strike by Vegeta. MK.II then flies by and Vegeta gives chase. Shadow then runs past to do battle with MK.I. MK.I fires down at Shadow who easily dodges it, and stops time. He then bombards MK.I with spinball strikes before setting time back into motion, and chasing him when the force throws him away. Vegeta then dazzes MK.II with ki blasts and punches him away. MK.II`s claw attaches to him though, and tosses him into a rock. Shadow also falls near him. MK.I and MK.II then regroup and MK.I charges up a powerful blast. Vegeta, angered by the robots, then becomes a Super Saiyan. MK.I and MK.II are stunned by the transformation and try to end him quickly, but they are powerless. MK.I blast does no damage to him, and he is quickly destroyed by Vegeta`s Big Bang Attack. MK.II angered by MK.I death then charges at Vegeta, and is easily destroyed by Vegeta`s Final Flash. The Red Chaos Emerald then appears after being blown away by the explosion, and Vegeta goes near it. When Vegeta tries to touch it though, it floats infront of him, and flashes brightly. The Chaos Emerald then speaks to Vegeta, and states that it can unlock his hidden power. It flash once more, and transforms Vegeta into a Super Saiyan 3. The Chaos Emerald then drops, and Vegeta reverts to his base form. Startled by his transformation, Vegeta tries to come to terms with what happened. Rouge then asks him how he became a Super Saiyan. Before he can answer though, the Chaos Emerald is then stolen by a quick black flash. The screen scrolls over, and reveals that it is actually Sonic and Goku. Goku`s hair points up like a Super Saiyan, and his eyes are red, while Sonic`s quills point up, and his eyes lack pupils or irises. They then speak of how MK.I and MK.II died and say that it was dissapointing, but not by much. Vegeta thinks to himself about how Goku became so powerful, but Shadow rushes at Sonic, only to be knocked out in the blink of an eye. Vegeta tries the same, and is knocked out by a single punch by Goku. Sonic then uses Chaos Control, and dissapear. Rouge runs to Shadow to see if he`s okay, while Bulma asks for help with Vegeta, who just says Goku`s name. And so, our heroes have had a crushing blow dealt to their fighting spirit. With the Chaos Emerald taken by Sonic and Goku chances of making the end of year deadline look slim. Yet how has the heroes Sonic and Goku become suddenly... evil? Answers to these questions and more... next time... Trivia *This is the first (and so far only) time Shadow and Vegeta have foughten side by side. *This is the first time the next episode feature has appeared. *The Goten and Trunks sprites were actually created by DragonThunder9000 and not Yurestu.